Topic:The Bow Brigade
NOTE: This article is labeled "topic" for being humorous. Do not take it seriously. The Early Bow Brigade Movement The Bow Brigade was a secret militant organisation originally formed by Scotland to resist actions by the OUPC Admins which were unpopular with the people. Early members of the movement include nations such as Fiji and Bulgaria. The tactics of the Bow Brigade included rousing the members of the OUPC chat into riot and rebellion through spamming bow and arrows which were identified as a symbol of resistance against the Admins. The Early Bow Brigade did have some successes, however it was hindered by the fact that it was rarely a united front and lacked any semblance of structure. Its members rarely shared a united goal with some wanting to abolish admin's completely and have an admin free society, others wanting specific people to appointed as an admin and others simply wanting to create chaos and watch the chat burn. Resistance from the Admins As the movement emerged and cemented itself as a regular feature of the chat, with the chant of 'Raise the Bows' becoming a regular occurrence. The Admins of the OUPC began to take notice, attempting to intimidate members into relinquishing their rebellious ways. While debate continues the broad consensus is that this move was relatively unsuccessful, and the ranks of the Bow Brigade continued to swell. The Photo to the left is photographic evidence of the rampant admin oppression which could be found. Pictured is Admins Mauritania and Israel attacking a weak and defenseless Scotland who was not even attempting to fight back. Third Admin Saudi Arabia looks on, not taking part in the oppression but not exactly stopping it either. Not pictured is Germany no one knows exactly where he was during the Admin reign of terror but it can be expected that he too was aware and supported his fellow admins actions. Scotland and a few others continued to resist. But as time went on the Admins continued to ignore the bow brigade and its rebellions and revolts began to decline, becoming less and less effective as time went on. Re Emergence and the First Great Revolt While the Bow Brigade never really vanished or gave up on its goals, It was clear that it would need to restructure if it wanted to continue its mission of protecting the vulnerable in the chat and giving a voice to those who had none. Belize would contact like-minded revolutionaries and would form the Bow Brotherhood Council with Belgium, Scotland Luxembourg and Zambia aiming to guide the before fractured brigade into a strong resistance force which could provide opposition to the admins and keep them honest. Minor acts of resistance and suppression continued. Usually involving Mauritania trying to shut the revolutionaries down which was again relatively unsuccessful but earned the respect of many within the Brigade, cementing her place as a pretty scary person you don't want to mess with. All of these actions would come to a head in the first Great Bow Brigade Revolt where many members of the brigade plus a large number of sympathizers protested against the appointment of Uruguay as an Admin which they believed was unfair and undemocratic. This anti-Uruguay sentiment boiled over into a full on revolt, and The Bow and Arrow spamming reached new heights and the chat entered a period of serious instability. With many kickings and raisings of the bows. The Result of the First Great Rising can be described as Inconclusive. The Bow Brigade failed at achieving any of their stated goals including removing Uruguay as Admin and having one of their own appointed. While the OUPC Administration failed at crushing the unrest or stopping the Bow Brigade. 'The Second Great Revolt' Shortly following the inconclusive result of the first revolt was the second great rising of the Bow Brigade. Spurred on by the attempts to remove him as admin Uruguay seized controlled of the chat by removing all other admins and becoming sole ruler of the OUPC. This caused outrage among the Bow Brigade who raised the bows in the largest revolt seen in the conflict. The Bow Brotherhood Council established BOOBS (The Brethren of Obfuscating Bows Society) rallying those who were before unofficial members or sympathizers to the brigade. This relieved the Brigade of one of its largest problems which was a lack of structure and unity. The Second Revolt can be regarding as a victory for the Bow Brigade. While they failed at having their candidates for Admin accepted (Somalia and Luxembourg) they did succeed in bringing down the Uruguayan Regime and restoring the chat to the 4 Admin Status Quo Extremism within the Bow Brigade The Later Bow Brigade suffered from discontent within its own ranks. Zambia who was a member of the Bow Brotherhood Council demanded total succession from the OUPC and the creation of an entirely new chat. Which was viewed as dangerous extremism and heresy by the more liberal members of the organisation. This extremism was one of the reasons for the dissolution of the bow brigade and BOOBS as members no longer wanted to be associated with such terrifying views. For his Extreme view Zambia was kicked from both the Bow Brigade and the OUPC chat. Peace with the OUPC admins and Disbandment Shortly following the Second Great Revolt the Bow Brigade and its military wing BOOBS were disbanded. Both Admins and Revolutionaries were war-weary and the population simply wanted to live in peace and harmony. Members of the Bow Brigade pledged loyalty to the four original admins and realized that maybe things weren't that bad at all! and that we should appreciate those in charge (pfffffffft maybe.....for like a day) However, the Bow Brigade may have been gone but they were not forgotten. The Bow and Arrow remained a symbol of resistance within the chat! And there were frequent whispers that if an admin ever abused their position that the bow brigade will rise out of the shadows once again. Between the 7th of June and the 20th of June there were a few minor acts of discontent by sympathiser and former members of the Bow Brigade, however, these Acts did not result in any changes to the status quo. 'Reformation' On the 20th of June the Bow Brigade was reformed proving the whispers that it had never really left correct. This reformation was spurred on by a Mauritanian plead that there had not been enough new members added to the group following the removal of the old 4 admin regime and the institution of a triumvirate of the 16 year old members; Israel, Netherlands and Slovenia. The New and Improved Bow Brigade is now back and better than ever with many new weapons in the arsenal on top of the classic weapon of choice the bow including Bombs, Swords and Water Pistols. Members of the Bow Brigade * Belgium * Belize (Quit after first cease fire attempt failed) * Bulgaria * Canada (Only an active part of the Early Bow Brigade movement, since left - which sadly means Hockey Sticks are no longer part of the weapons arsenal) * Colombia * Haiti * Italy (After the Second Great Revolt) * Luxembourg * Fiji * Scotland * Somalia * Mozambique * Zambia (Removed for extremism) Many others were unofficial members or sympathisers of the movement.